


Story of Their Life (История их жизни)

by JacquesChristian



Category: Kane (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fandom - Carlane, Hurricane Katrina, Implied Future Character Death, Implied homophobia, M/M, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Unrequited Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Nemi Montoya -  в жизни Криса наконец появляется постоянная девушка, с которой он проводит все больше времени. Стив ревнует, сначала думает, что просто друга, потом до него доходит, что это уже ни хера не дружба такая. Девушка же мила и хороша, вот только не упускает случая подколоть Стива на тему однополой любви и его отношению к Крису. Бонус: трагический финал на усмотрение автора, но чтоб до слез.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Their Life (История их жизни)

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** конец истории можно рассматривать как смерть ГГ, а можно и нет.  
>  **Дисклеймер:** реально существующие люди принадлежат самим себе, коммерческой выгоды не извлекается, автор имеет права только на сюжет и ОМП.  
>  **От автора:** я целых четыре раза пытался сесть и придумать заявленный сюжет. Но потом появился Энди - и история приняла совершенно неожиданный оборот. Убивать будете обоих, когда Энди снова отыщется.  
>  **От автора два:** Я честно пытался увязать джен, недо-гет и недо-слеш ангстового характера с элементами юмора и трагическим концом в единый сюжет и форму, когда на горизонте объявился Энди. Чтобы вытянуть его на откровенный разговор, пришлось пожертвовать сном и здоровьем. Пьяный базар был отфильтрован, рассказ Энди сокращен, ибо чувак постоянно начинал говорить о каких-то мелочах, которые только отвлекали внимание от истории Кейна и Карлсона. Так что уж, не обессудьте.  
>  **От автора три:** поскольку трагический конец в реалии жизни никак не укладывается, данная история полностью АУ, и основные события, почерпнутые из скудных биографий музыкантов, указаны с легкой перестановкой по времени. В реальности ребята познакомились в 1998 году, альбом “KANE” выпустили в 2002. "Ангел" закончился в 2004, а ураган Катрина случился в августе 2005 года. Все остальное - выдумка и неправда.

\- Вон ту фотку на стене видишь? Вон ту. Нет, правее. Еще правее и ниже. Ага, эту. Это КЕЙН. Группа их так называлась - КЕЙН. Тот, который в синей футболке – Кристиан Кейн. А второй – Стив Карлсон. Играли в этом самом баре с конца девяностых лет пять подряд. Впрочем, не только здесь. Они вообще в Лос-Анджелесе популярностью пользовались. В "Гадюшнике"* выступали, в "Мяте"**, на вечеринках частенько играли. Даже альбом записали, единственный правда, с одноименным названием. Здесь где-то диск хранился с их автографами. Послушай на досуге, может, тебе и понравится. Эта парочка умудрилась свой собственный музыкальный стиль изобрести – кантри рок. Ну, кантри это от Криса, тот родом из Техаса, а уж Стиви переделал кантри на свой вкус, и получилось у него просто отлично.  
Знаешь, они первый раз встретились у Эклза, на вечеринке по случаю вручения ему премии за лучший мужской дебют. Ну, ты знаешь, тот самый Эклз, который Дженсен. Ну, Дин Винчестер. Знаешь, да? Да, кто его теперь не знает.  
Это сейчас он тихий, милый и спокойный – Джаред повлиял, а раньше... Круче него только Майки гудел, ну и Крис, когда хотел выпендриться. А Кейн это любил, да... Но я не об этом.  
У Эклза, кстати, и выбора не было: когда у тебя в друзьях Розенбаум и Кейн, поневоле научишься вечеринки устраивать. Так вот, народу тогда собралось море. В "Днях нашей жизни" молодежи много играло. Да и всякие там "подай-принеси-позови" тоже чуть ли ни тинэйджеры, большинство после колледжа подрабатывало. А тут такое дело: Дженсен первую награду заработал. Ну как не отметить.  
Черт! Совсем забыл! Майки ведь тогда еще в Л.А. не было. Точно! Они ж с Дженсеном только в «Смоллвиле» познакомились, на съемках. Вот ведь память дырявая... Да. Значит, всем Кейн заправлял. Они-то уже с Дженсом скорешились, прямо не разлей вода были. Крис как раз переехал в Лос-Анджелес, в погоне за славой, и в "Славе Лос-Анджелеса" играл, а Эклз в Бербанке снимался, а в ЛА жил. А Стиви в то время...

\- Налей-ка мне еще стаканчик, что-то в горле пересохло... Эх, отличный у вас тут виски! 

\- А Стиви в то время был никому не известным гитаристом в этом самом баре. Я тогда здесь барменом работал: и от дома недалеко, и заработок неплохой.  
Стиви здесь появился в начале 98-го, кажется... Точно. Зимой 98-го. Хороший был парень, всегда с ним после его выступлений можно было посидеть, пивка выпить да потрепаться. Умный был, начитанный, песни красивые писал. А стихи какие... Я человек простой, а тогда мне вообще, кроме девчонок и футбола, ни до чего дела не было. Какие там стихи, я и книг-то не читал. Смешно, правда? Молодой был, глупый. Но Стиви... Он как-то умел так про какую-нибудь книжку рассказать, что чуть ли не до слез меня доводил, ну или до дикого хохота. Шекспира любил и Хемингуэя. Занятный парень. Сколько раз мне говорил: "Шел бы ты, Энди, доучиваться, на хрена тебе в этом баре стаканы протирать?" И это при том, что я его на пару лет старше. Да... Ну, не важно.  
Так вот. Зашел, помню, Эклз к нам в пятницу вечером. Он здесь неподалеку жил, в съемном доме. Частенько в баре бывал, особенно когда от съемок отдыхал. Как завалятся компанией, так весь бар на ушах стоит. Стив иногда вообще только для них и играл, им нравилось. Уж Дженсену точно.  
Ну так вот. Заявляется Эклз и говорит мне: "Энди, у нас завтра большая пьянка намечается, Крис сказал, нам бармен нужен. Будешь?"  
Ну кто в своем уме от денег отказывается, они лишними не бывают. Конечно, я согласился.  
"И еще", - говорит, - "мы хотим живую музыку. Крис будет петь. Все есть, только гитариста не хватает. Где Стив? Он сможет завтра у нас быть, часам так к шести вечера?" А Стиви в ту неделю вообще в баре не было, он к родителям мотался, в Пасадену, должен был как раз в субботу вернуться.  
"Сможет", - отвечаю, - "ему все равно, где играть и с кем, лишь бы играть".  
Так и договорились. Стиви, правда, все утро упирался, мол не привык перед толпой выступать. А я ему: "Какая толпа, Стиви? Ну от силы человек сорок будет, больше в дженсовский дом просто не влезет. Тут за вечер порой столько же набирается, ты же выступаешь".  
Короче, уговорил я его. И правильно сделал. Наверное.

\- Ты видел когда-нибудь, как лава в море спускается? Нет? А я видел раз, по «Дискавери». Как вода и огонь друг с другом сражаются, но море все равно побеждает. Вот приблизительно так они и встретились. Ну, это я сейчас так красиво все описываю. А тогда просто забавно было на них смотреть.  
Стиви вместе со мной к Дженсену заявился, помочь и все такое. Полдня был как на иголках, сам не свой, я замучился его успокаивать. Потом, когда собрались те, кто должен был играть, он к ним перебрался, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успеть сыграться до того, как Крис приедет. А Кейн тогда сильно опоздал, что-то там у него случилось, поэтому когда он приехал, Стиви с ребятами уже во всю играли, а Дженсен периодически к ним петь присоединялся.  
В общем, вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда Крис явился – злой, взъерошенный, чуть ли не искры с него сыпались. И прямиком к бару: двойной виски, все дела. А Карлсон как раз в этот момент запел «Дом восходящего солнца», в блюзовом варианте. Ну, Крис так перед стойкой и застыл – слушал. И знаешь, я за ним наблюдал втихаря: вот он весь такой взбешенный, первый стакан, второй… А тут Стиви петь начал – и Криса буквально размазало, если можно так сказать. Видно было, как он успокоился, расслабился, на стойку облокотился со стаканом в руке и замер, пока песня не закончилась. Потом выдохнул, виски допил – и к музыкантам. И всю ночь они что-то играли, и заводное, и спокойное. А потом, когда все расползлись-разъехались, чуть ли не до утра вдвоем сидели, пили, трепались и пели. Чисто друг для друга.

-Ты куришь? Нет? Не возражаешь, если я закурю? Никак бросить не могу, видимо, поздно уже бросать. Вот Кейн, кстати, не курил. Пил как сапожник, Джек хлестал как воду, а за сигареты никогда не брался, только если для съемок требовалось. И то, кажется, всего один-два раза. А вот Стив выпивку почти не переносил, но курил. Причем, не только сигареты – был не прочь косячок-другой забить. Кто-то ему хорошую травку поставлял, мягкую, но забористую. Даже Крис от нее не отказывался. Бывало, после полуночи бар закроешь, пока уберешься, пока то да се. А эта парочка на сцене усядется с пивом, виски, с гитарами и обязательным блокнотом, косячок на двоих курнут – и понеслась. Сколько песен было вот так вот придумано – практически весь их первый альбом. Spirit Boy, America High и Rattlesnake Smile – эти вообще за одну ночь. Сам видел. И слышал. И даже пару идей подкинул. Нет, ты не смейся, это правда.  
Они хорошо ладили, когда дело касалось музыки. Прямо дополняли друг друга. Один только пару аккордов возьмет, а второй уже что-то мурлычет себе под нос. Интересно было наблюдать. И знаешь, Кейн рядом со Стивом таким... спокойным становился, уравновешенным, задумчивым. Все больше слушал. Но и подкалывать не забывал. Обожал Карлсона "на слабо" брать и никогда не забывал, если тот не поддавался. А уж он любого мог довести до ручки своими подколками. Впрочем, Стиви сам за словом в карман не лез. А с Кейном особенно. С кем угодно мог смолчать, стерпеть, отвернуться и уйти, но Криса осаживал и высмеивал, но по-доброму так, и гадости мягким таким тоном говорил, вежливым, с кучей красивых слов – и ведь не обидишься даже. Другой бы на его месте от Кейна на полную катушку за такое схлопотал, а Крис только смеялся до истерики и пивом его спаивал.  
Крис ему вообще многое прощал и всегда за Стива готов был в драку ввязаться. По любому поводу. Он вообще за всех своих друзей всегда был готов и в огонь и в воду. Не дай бог кому-то косо посмотреть или, еще хуже, гадость ляпнуть – Кейн срывался, как орел на добычу, благо в колледже борьбой занимался. За словом в карман никогда не лез, до безрассудства. За его счет, по-моему, все столы в баре раза два обновляли. Если слышишь, где-то в зале перешли на ругань, а потом стекло посыпалось – точно, Кейн там будет. Сколько раз Стиви за него в лицо получал, когда пытался этого гаврика утихомирить. Потом, когда они все запасы льда в баре изводили – к синякам прикладывать, только и было слышно, как Крис сквозь зубы извиняется, а Карлсон его негромко, размеренно отчитывает. Уйдут наверх, спать (Стив снимал небольшую квартирку над баром) – даже друг с другом не разговаривают, а утром смотришь: Крис тебе разбитыми губами улыбается и прощения просит за бардак, а Стиви разруху оплачивает. Ну, или наоборот.  
Когда Крис в съемках не занят был, вечно по вечерам в баре ошивался. Они и выступали вместе. Вдвоем поначалу, потом знакомые-приятели Криса присоединились. Иногда, когда Кейна в городе не было, Дженсен заглядывал и тоже на сцену выходил, на подпевки.  
Так год и прошел. А потом случился "Ангел", а с ним в жизнь Кейна прочно вошел Дэвид. Бореаназ. Крис порой неделями не появлялся: занят был по самый не балуйся. А когда приходил, то с Дэвидом вместе. Ну как же - они же лучшими друзьями за время съемок стали. Только и слышно было: "Дэвид то, да Дэвид се", да "Стиви, я вечером не смогу выступать, нам с Дэвидом надо сцену отрепетировать".

\- Вот только на Стива в эти недели страшно смотреть было: парень места себе не находил. На выступлениях вечно в блюз скатывался, пока посетители не требовали что-нибудь повеселее играть. Травку курил чуть ли не каждый день. И писал... Писал-писал-писал. Отыграет вечером, досидит, пока я бар не закрою, а потом на сцене устроится – и понеслось. Никогда наверх сразу не уходил. Только меня выгонял, мол "иди, я все закрою и выключу". Главное было не забыть утром помещение проветрить, а то запах травки стоял – просто караул.  
И до того доходило, что Стиви сам начинал в драки встревать. Вот уж кто бы подумал? Но бывало. И ведь упертый же! Пока не вмешаешься и не разнимешь, ни за что рта не закроет и не отступится. Со стороны на него смотришь: такой агнец божий, чихнешь – свалится, а рука была тяжелая. Да и постоять за себя умел, ведь прожил же без Криса всю жизнь – и ничего.  
Так что, в эти недели покоя не было. А начнешь расспрашивать, в чем дело – молчит и улыбается, или начинает Шекспира цитировать. Любимое дело у него было: в поганом настроении «Ромео и Джульетту" на память читать. Или "Гамлета".  
Зато когда Кейн появлялся, даже если вместе с Дэвидом, Стива словно подменяли. Тише воды, ниже травы. Слова лишнего не скажет. Только улыбается в два раза чаще и смеется.  
Но и это они пережили. Хотя именно Стив был виновником того, что герою Криса – Линдси – пришлось покинуть сериал после второго сезона. Ведь это Карлсон настоял на том, чтобы они записали первый альбом. Потому что Крис разрывался между музыкой и съемками и хотел все и сразу. А все и сразу не получалось, хоть ты тресни. Съемки занимали все его время, а выступления и запись альбома требовали репетиций и полной отдачи. Кроме того, они в ту пору уже начали выступать в "Гадюшнике", а тамошний менеджер дико злился, если Стив выходил на сцену один. Посетителям, видите ли, больше нравилось, когда выступают оба. Еще бы, я их прекрасно понимаю! Что они творили вдвоем – одно удовольствие смотреть! Ну и слушать, конечно. Зал разве что на ушах не стоял, когда КЕЙН играли, столько в них было жизни и энергии.  
Так что, под Рождество второго сезона Стиви поставил перед Крисом бутылку Джек Дэниэлс и после третьего стакана объяснил, чем именно музыкальная карьера лучше актерской. Даже я проникся. А уж у Криса тем более не было шансов. Это был, пожалуй, первый и последний раз, когда Кейн послушал кого-то, кроме себя. Он сам об этом говорил.  
В общем, что уж он там объяснял режиссеру и продюсерам – это я не в курсе. Факт в том, что к концу весны Линдси из сериала выбыл, а КЕЙН приступили к записи своего первого альбома. Что, впрочем, не заняло у них много времени, поскольку все песни давно уже были придуманы и продуманы, оставалось их только качественно записать. Студийное время они делили с выступлениями в нашем баре, в "Гадюшнике" и в "Мяте".  
Кстати, несмотря на то, что у Криса была квартира где-то на другом конце города, да и он в любой момент мог остаться у Дженсена – тот никогда не был против – ночевал Кейн в ту пору всегда у Стива. Учитывая, конечно, что две трети времени после выступлений он на ногах не стоял, как от выпивки, так и от усталости, выбора у Кейна особого не было.  
Когда альбом, наконец, был записан, они начали промо-тур по стране и даже за ее пределами.  
Года полтора с хвостиком все было прекрасно и замечательно. Они приобрели известность, стали весьма популярны, и не только в Америке, даже в Европу выезжали. Я, помнится, от Стиви за то время несколько открыток получил (Крис такой ерундой никогда не занимался) – из Лондона, из какого-то невыговариваемого городка в Германии, из нескольких городов в Штатах, в том числе и из Нэшвила.

\- Эх, Нэшвил... Именно оттуда пришла последняя открытка, после нее Стиви молчал до самого приезда. Среди всякой чепухи, которую он писал, была и такая строчка: "Крис познакомился с Мэнди. Она..."  
А после "она" ни словечка, сразу «передавай приветы» и прощание.  
Я не придал этому значения: мне, собственно, не до этого тогда было.  
Но когда Карлсон через полтора месяца вернулся в ЛА один, мрачный как туча, злой, молчаливый, и заперся у себя на несколько дней, я понял, что все как-то не очень, если не сказать хуже.  
Я несколько раз пытался до него достучаться, но он не открывал дверь, а просто тупо орал, чтобы его оставили в покое. И мне приходилось уходить. А что я мог поделать? Я не числился в списке его близких друзей, он не поверял мне тайн и не откровенничал о своей жизни. Я простой бармен, не разбирающийся ни в стихах, ни в музыке, да и в жизни, честно сказать, не очень. Просто хороший знакомый, приятель, которому он не был безразличен. Поэтому, когда спустя почти неделю Стиви спустился в бар после закрытия - небритый, осунувшийся, а глаза – смотреть страшно, и рассказал мне про все – я был в шоке. Во-первых, от неожиданности, во-вторых, от самого рассказа.

Ну конечно, виной всему была Мэнди. Уж кто бы в этом сомневался. Да только вот... Вина ее была не в том, что она все время хотела проводить с Крисом, и не в том, что она постоянно присутствовала на репетициях и выступлениях, и даже не в том, что все внимание Крис теперь уделял ей, нет. Ну, то есть, не только в этом; как любой мужик, имеющий закадычного друга, у которого неожиданно появилась подружка, я Стива понял. Никому это не нравится. А уж учитывая, что Кейн и Карлсон были не просто друзья, а профессионалы, занимающиеся любимым делом и пытающиеся прорваться на самый верх, так и тем более все было понятно. Но чтобы принимать все так близко к сердцу?  
Я слушал его, то и дело порываясь вставить свои пять центов, но что-то меня удерживало. И хорошо, что удержало. Я достал бутылку текилы, разлил, мы выпили, и тут Стив откровенно мне признался: "Понимаешь, Энди, дело ведь не во всем этом, с этим я могу справиться и смириться. С Дэвидом я же смирился. Дело в том, что Мэнди просто... есть. На том месте, где давно уже хочется быть мне".  
Я так и сел.  
Ну что ты не понял, черт возьми?! Не понял он. Да, я тоже не с первого раза понял. Только с третьего. Но зато все.  
Да, Стив мог простить Крису привязанность к Дэвиду и Дженсену, как мог простить постоянные съемки, выпивку и не появление на репетициях по любой причине. Все это и еще многое сверху до тех пор, пока сам он что-то значил для Кристиана. А значил он, в общем-то, очень много. Как друг, как соратник, как человек, разделяющий мечты и стремления. Но не как любимый.  
Да, вот так все оказалось просто. Просто Стив любил Криса, любил чуть ли не с того самого дня, когда они впервые познакомились, но упорно не хотел в этом признаваться даже самому себе. И только появление Мэнди, практически полностью завладевшей Кейном, открыло Карлсону глаза.  
Это я его слова повторяю, не свои. Я так даже думать не умею.  
Ну что ты смеешься? Думаешь, это весело: понять спустя три года, что ты любишь собственного лучшего друга, который такой же мужик, как и ты?  
Посмотрел бы я на тебя.  
Мало того, этот твой друг еще и влюбился. В чудесную, хорошенькую девушку. И вот-вот готов на ней жениться, да еще и тебя шафером позвать.  
Как бы ты реагировал? Молчишь…  
Вот и я молчал. И слушал. Только текилу не забывал наливать, иначе Стив тогда всю стойку разнес бы к чертовой матери, а заодно об нее и гитару свою расколошматил бы.  
А так сидел, пил, играл что-то, одно тоскливее другого, и говорил. Про то, как с ума сходил от ревности, когда Крис с Дэвидом постоянно общался, и как успокоился, когда понял, что Бореаназ их с Кейном дружбе ничем не угрожает. Как бесился, когда Крис после выступлений клеил каких-то доступных цыпочек, и как следующим днем все ему прощал, потому что новая песня придумалась и "вот в этой еще не плохо было бы пару-тройку аккордов вставить, как думаешь, Стиви?" И как внутри у него будто что-то умерло, когда Кристиан заявил, что подумывает, не жениться ли ему на Мэнди. А что, ведь "отличная девчонка, и ты с ней прекрасно ладишь".  
Потом Стив надолго замолчал. Я уж решил, что пора его под ручки и наверх - спать, как вдруг он заявил: "А знаешь, Энди, я же ему во всем признался. И даже поцеловать успел".  
Я чуть не упал, хорошо за барную стойку ухватился.  
"И что?" - спрашиваю.  
"И ничего. По морде получил. Был вышвырнут вон. Кажется, он орал, что если меня увидит - разделает на стейки. Я не особо хорошо помню: все было как в тумане. А еще он орал, что Мэнди была права, когда возмущалась, какого хрена я ему прохода не даю и вечно от меня никуда не спрятаться. Можно подумать, у меня на него эксклюзивные права. И что она очень интересовалась: не гей ли я вообще?"  
В тот момент я вдруг так хорошо представил себе эту сцену, что мне на секунду стало плохо. Знал не понаслышке, на что способен Кейн в ярости. Видел не раз.  
Удивительно было только, что Стив отделался "легким испугом", если можно так сказать. Потому что помнил я, как пару раз приходилось вызывать скорую и разговаривать с копами после того, как Крис заканчивал разборки с теми, кто осмелился обозвать их со Стивом пидорами.  
Весело было, ничего не скажешь.

\- Это сейчас, когда уже десять лет прошло, я знаю, что мог бы ему тогда сказать, как поддержать, как успокоить. А тогда...  
тогда мы лишь допили бутылку и разошлись.  
А на следующий день приехал Кейн. Вместе с Мэнди.  
Ничего про нее плохого сказать не хочу. Да, хорошенькая, почти красавица даже, но не фотомодель, честно говоря. Да, умная и порядочная, из хорошей семьи, все дела. Спокойная и веселая. Короче, понравилась она мне. А Крис так вообще с нее глаз не сводил почти все время. И я готов был искренне пожелать им долгой и счастливой семейной жизни, если бы не история Стива.  
Кристиан поднялся к нему один. Я не знаю точно, как долго он был наверху, но только спустились они со Карлсоном вместе.  
Мы еще немножко поболтали о том, о сем. А когда Крис и Мэнди уходить собрались, Крис негромко так Стиву сказал: "Не забывай, старик, у нас контракт до конца года. И кстати, тут на днях Дэвид звонил. Он разговаривал с Джоссом: Линдси возвращается в сериал".  
Стив только кивнул и криво усмехнулся.  
В тот день я его больше не видел, а следующим вечером КЕЙН выступали у нас, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Больше никто и никогда не заговаривал на эту тему. Ни спьяну, ни по трезвому. И Стив, после того как «Ангел» закончился, даже стал шафером на их свадьбе, а еще чуть позже ему объявили, что в скором будущем он станет крестным отцом.  
И ведь он дождался этого счастливого момента.  
А неделю спустя после крещения младенца (это, кстати, был мальчик, и назвали его Стивеном Мэвериком Кейном) он просто исчез. Испарился. Вместе с вещами, гитарами и демо-версией нового альбома.  
Через какое-то время мне пришла открытка из Нового Орлеана. Мне. Не Крису, не Дженсену, черт возьми, а мне!  
Обратного адреса на ней не было. Просто открытка, в которой он написал, что жалеет, что не попрощался, что в Новом Орлеане чертовски жаркая погода, даже на Гаваях такой не было. Что в тамошних барах огромная конкуренция, но он уже приглядел один и даже пару раз в нем сыграл. И что... Ну, в общем, сам знаешь, что.  
С тех пор я больше ничего и никогда от него не получал. В августе того же года Катрина практически смела Новый Орлеан с лица земли. Я не знаю, был ли он там в это время или же ему повезло. Очень надеюсь на последнее. Я даже пытался выяснить у Кристиана, но тот тоже ничего не знал, как, впрочем, и родители Стива. И, насколько мне известно, никто не знает по сей день. Тела его среди погибших не обнаружили, а вестей о себе он не подавал.  
Вот такая вот история.

Ты уж прости, я тебе все мозги заморочил своей болтовней. Просто как посмотрю на эту их фотографию - и сразу все вспоминается.  
Чертовски жаль, что все именно так вышло. Да…  
Ну что, по последней и разбежались?  
Твое здоровье.

 **Примечания автора:**  
* «Гадюшник» - вольный перевод названия лос-анджелесского клуба “The Viper Room”  
** «Мята» - такой же вольный перевод еще одного тамошнего клуба “The Mint”


End file.
